Anger
Anger is a measure of how angry your god is with you. It is a Bad Idea to ask your god for favors when it is angry with you. If you sufficiently annoy any god, it may smite you. Your god can be mollified by sacrificing sufficiently powerful monsters at a coaligned altar. Effects of anger * Luck (both good and bad) times out more quickly if your god is angry. * Your god will smite you if you pray while it is angry. * Attempts to #turn undead will fail if your god is extremely angry. * The manner in which your own god smites you is largely determined by its anger. Checking your god's anger Enlightenment by a wand or potion includes a statement of your god's anger, if any. (degrees of anger) Ways to anger your god Many of the following have other effects as well, such as on luck or your alignment record, but for brevity these are not shown here. * Your god will smite you after increasing anger. Ways to mollify your god Anger never times out by itself. * The altar's god will smite you. (Your god is slightly mollified because you upset another god.) The corpse is not consumed, perhaps due to a bug. Value of corpses Your god's anger is reduced based on the value of the corpse sacrificed and your alignment. Corpse value determines anger reduction; alignment affects amount. Value is the difficulty of the monster Base value is difficulty., with some adjustments: * A former pet of yours has a value of -1 and is guaranteed to anger the altar's god by 1. * A unicorn of the altar's alignment has a value of -5 and is guaranteed to anger the altar's god by 1. * A unicorn not of your alignment has +3 value. * Undead have +1 value if you are not chaotic. Otherwise, the actual reduction depends on your alignment: *If you are not chaotic, your god's anger is reduced by value/8. *If you are chaotic, your god's anger is reduced by value/12. Other ways to get a god to smite you In addition to the above, the following will result in one god or another smiting you, but will not affect your god's anger: * Moloch may not smite you if you have low positive alignment and/or good luck. (Moloch smites you ''if (u.ualign.record <= 0 || rnl(u.ualign.record))) ** That god '''zaps' you (as a 10+ on the smite table). You don't lose your intrinsic protection. If you sacrificed a known fake Amulet of Yendor, this is in addition to your own god getting angry.'' Smiting Sufficiently annoying any god will cause it to smite you. Smiting You will lose any intrinsic protection you may have if any god smites you. (smiting strips protection) There may be an additional negative effect based on the following: * Your god's anger * Whether your own god or a different god is smiting you * Your luck * Your alignment record The following algorithm and lookup table shows how the negative effect is chosen. # Base value #* If your own god is smiting you, start with three times your god's anger. #* If a different god is smiting you, start with half your alignment. # Luck modifier #* If your luck is positive, subtract one third of your luck from the base value. #* If your luck is negative, subtract your luck from the base value (making things worse). #** If your own god is smiting you and your alignment is at least strident, instead subtract only one third of your luck from the base value. (Your god relents somewhat due to your past piety?) # Adjustment #* If the value is less than 1, it is increased to 1. #* If the value is greater than 15, it is decreased to 15. # Roll 1d(value) and use the following lookup table.This is actually rn2(value), and the values on the table range from 0 to 9+ References Category:Religion